


Pomeriggio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Introspection, Missing Scene, Pure drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble su un sereno e quotidiano pomeriggio di Lucy alla Gilda.





	Pomeriggio

Pomeriggio

Lucy chiuse gli occhi e un ciuffo di capelli le finì davanti al viso. Appoggiò la testa contro il tronco dell’albero. Ticchettò con la piuma sulla guancia e la sentì solleticare. Riaprì gli occhi sentendo qualcosa di freddo strofinarle contro la gamba. Abbassò il capo e guardò il suo spirito stellare simile a un pupazzo di neve strusciarle contro il capo, tremando. Si girò, guardò Natsu e Grey addormentati. Il giovane dai capelli blu aveva un rivolo di bava alla bocca, il capo sulla spalla del rivale e il pugno ancora premuto nella sua guancia. La stessa posizione aveva Natsu.

[100].

 


End file.
